


Make Me Believe

by aintitfun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, Depersonalization, M/M, Mental Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintitfun/pseuds/aintitfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler's not sure if he's dreaming. He's not sure if he's even here at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Believe

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "Ghosts" by PVRIS

_october 11, 2014; october 11, 2014; october 11, 2014;_

 

Tyler repeated the date to himself over and over and over and over again. He felt like he was floating. 

 

_october 11, 2014; october 11, 2014; october 11, 2014;_

 

The rushing of blood in his ears made it hard to concentrate. His fingers felt like clouds and he couldn’t seem to grasp the pillow beside him. 

 

_october 11, 2014; october 11, 2014; october 11, 2014;_

 

His heart was racing against his thoughts and he didn’t know which one was in the lead. 

 

Tyler didn’t know it was possible to feel so incredibly heavy and feather light at the same time.

 

_october 11; october 11; october 11;_

 

He climbed from his bunk, vision blurry and feel the walls for support. He stumbled into the back room and slipped to the floor.

 

_october 2008; october 2008; october 2008;_

 

He couldn’t breathe. He wasn’t sure where he was anymore. Nothing felt real. 

 

_october; october; october;_

 

_This is a dream. You’re not real. You don’t exist. Feather light and paper thin. Where does your skin begin?_

 

Tyler ran his fingers through his hair, but he couldn’t feel anything. 

 

Josh stumbled into the backroom, rubbing his eyes. “Tyler? Why are you up?” He blinked twice before he realized Tyler was rocking back and forth next to the couch. He kneeled down beside his friend and began rubbing his back. “Hey. I’m right here. Can you hear me?”

 

Tyler shook his head slowly before turning to Josh. “Date, w-what day is it?” Tyler struggled to make his thoughts coherent.

 

“It’s uh,” Josh checked his phone. “October 11th.”

 

“Year, what’s the year?” Tyler’s voice shook as he held back his tears. 

 

“2014. It’s October 11, 2014." Josh pulled Tyler in close to his side as he felt the younger man’s body shake. “What’s going on Ty? What do you need?”

 

_october 11, 2014; october 11, 2014; october 11, 2014;_

 

Tyler grabbed Josh’s hand and squeezed it hard. “I’m floating away. I’m not here. I’m not real.” Josh squeezed back causing Tyler to gasp. “Again, can you do that?” Josh put pressure on his hand in quick intervals while Tyler mumbled the date to himself.

 

_october 11, 2014; october 11, 2014;_

 

Josh released Tyler’s hand and guided him from the floor to the couch. “You okay?” His bottom lip had turned red from his constant worried gnawing. 

 

Tyler nodded slowly, wiping his hands on his sleep shorts. “Yeah, um, thanks. I - sorry, I just, uh…” He frowned and pulled his knees to his chest. “I’m not myself right now.”

 

Josh ran his fingers on the nape of Tyler’s neck. “It’s okay Tyler. I’m right here. You’re here.”

 

_october 11, 2014;_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if that did or did not make sense or how it made you feel. I might rewrite it later.


End file.
